


Heartbeats

by banrionsi



Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719475
Kudos: 12





	Heartbeats

Y/N considered herself a professional woman, but was quickly realizing that she may have to ditch that personality quirk in the face of the man sitting in from of her. He was insufferable. He sat too close to her and looked too intimately at her.  
It was a professional work get together at local pub, but clearly this moron had dismissed the "professional work" part and gone straight to get together.  
He had seen Y/N at the bar, chatting to the friendly girls from sales and apparently thought that she would highly interested in his opinion on baseball. It didn't help that his tone was incredibly condescending, and his breath smelled like sulphur.  
Y/N took a deep breath and nodded politely as he changed the topic to snail shell patterns. Her eyelid twitched and she hurriedly excused herself to go the bathroom. He leered at her and winked. "Freshening up?".  
Y/N restrained a cringe and faked a smile.  
She locked herself inside a stall, and dug her phone out of her bag. Y/N scrolled through her contacts and gave a sigh of relief when she saw her girlfriends info appear. She pressed call and leaned against the divider.  
"Ugh babe, this sucks. Why did I agree to this? I hate my colleagues. This one guy keeps talking to me and has a serious issue with personal space!"  
"You wanted to go to make connections. You've been there an hour hun, long enough. You don't have to stay there, and continue talking to him. He sounds like a douchebag.  
"You know, you could come home. I'm feeling a little lonely all by myself" Natasha drawled. Y/N just knew she was smirking by the end of her sentence.  
"Come home huh?" Y/N smiled.  
"Yeah come home. I bought new bedsheets from Ikea, figured we could maybe break them in"  
"Oh yeah? See you in ten minutes"  
Y/N hung up, a big grin on her face. She walked over to the guy she had been talking to and sat down next to him.  
He gave her a slimy look and waggled his eyebrows. "We've been here long enough. Wanna get out of here?"  
Y/N flashed him a narrow smile. "Sorry to disappoint you but I have to get home to my wife. By the way, stop using baseball and snail shell patterns to chat up girls you work with. Seriously, get a life"  
He gaped at her wide-eyed, and she simply smirked. Y/N walked out of the bar and to her car as fast as she could. After all, she didn't want to keep Natasha waiting.  
Y/N pulled in to her driveway and unlocked the door with ease. She called out for her wife, and her response was music drifting downstairs from the master bedroom.  
Y/N dropped her bag by the stairs and sprinted up them. She swung into the doorway, and the sight of Natasha, looking as radiant as ever, took her breath away.  
Natasha smirked at her. "Took you long enough". Y/N laughed "Sorry, I got caught up giving the guy at the bar tips on how not to pick up women"  
Natasha chuckled and laced her arms around Y/Ns waist. She smiled at her softly, eyes warm. "I missed you". Y/N rested her forehead against Natashas "Me too".  
She leaned in and kissed Natasha. Gentle at first, sweet and slow. Her tongue slid against Natashas, their heartbeats providing percussion for the Vivaldi playing from the stereo behind them.


End file.
